


Unexpected Reunion

by megstielismyotp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megstielismyotp/pseuds/megstielismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds himself in the company of an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Supernatural OTP Fic-a-month challenge on livejournal. The theme for January was winter/cold, so it's briefly mentioned here.

"Like the view?"  
  
Castiel was startled out of his thoughts by the arrival of a familiar voice. He shifted his gaze from the window to see a nurse standing in the doorway.  
  
He nodded, squinting at her in his attempts to remember who she was before answering, "The snow looks beautiful from up here."  
  
"This room does have a nice view." She commented, and the smirk she wore seemed natural to her. The nurse brushed a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear as she entered the room.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, it does."  
  
"I'm Nurse Masters, by the way, but you can call me Meg." She told him, not offering her hand or even looking at him as she checked his vitals.  
  
"I'm Castiel. Castiel Novak." He introduced, her name helping to jog his memories. “I know you, don’t I?”

Her eyes met his and studied him for a few moments before nodding, another smirk spreading across her face. “Yes, Castiel, who could forget a name like that and those pretty blue eyes? Didn’t recognize you at first. Hard to decipher doctor's handwriting, so I thought the tag on your door said 'Clarence'.”  
  
"Yes, I’m Castiel, we attended the same high school." Castiel nodded.

“We did, didn’t we? Had a lot of classes together, you and I. I’d always talk to you, and distract you, and annoy you.” Meg remarked, seeming to dwell on those memories for a moment before refocusing. "Well Clarence, what happened to you?"   
  
He sighed, looking down at his injured body. "A car slipped on some ice while I was driving home. They lost control, and crashed into the side of my car."  
  
"That's lame. We got a half dozen other car accidents in this hospital." She told him dully. "One of them turned out to have undetected cancer, so I guess it was a good thing they got in that crash..." She added thoughtfully.  Her eyes looked at the ceiling and a finger rested on her chin.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint." He said.

She laughed. "Didn't remember you to be the joking type."  
  
Castiel hadn't been joking, but he gave a small smile anyways.  
  
"I'm not technically supposed to be here, but while I am, can I get ya anything?"  
  
Castiel hesitated. "It is a bit cold in here."  
  
"Hospitals usually are, especially in the winter. And here I thought you were hot. I'll get something for you to warm you up a bit." She spun on her heel to walk out.  
  
"Did you just...flirt with me?" He asked.  
  
Meg looked at him over her shoulder. "Of course I did. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know." Castiel shrugged with the shoulder on his uninjured arm. "I just...thought that was against hospital rules or something."  
  
"It is." Meg assured him, briefly disappearing as she stepped into the hallway to grab one of the many blankets off of a passing cart. "I don't play by the rules, though, if you remember."  
  
Castiel did remember. "Do you flirt with all your patients?"   
  
"Why, you jealous?" That got him blushing, and she laughed. "No, I usually work with the psych patients. I only check up on the occasional cute and not-crazy guys. Like that Winchester boy the other week."  
  
"Winchester?" Castiel asked, recalling his friend that was here recently.

“Yeah, those pals of yours from back in the day? Had a reunion with them.”

“I still am friendly with them. So you flirted with Dean?”  
  
Meg shook her head and placed the folded blanket on the side of his bed. "He couldn't stand me. I checked up on his sick brother too often and rarely gave him answers."  
  
That left Castiel surprised, but only slightly. "How did Sam react to that?"  
  
Meg grinned. "At first very flustered at the attention, it was actually cute. But I'm over him. Another nurse, Jess, told me he seemed pretty interested in her. Ah well."  
  
She walked over to the window as Castiel adjusted the blanket over the one he was already using, and it was then that he noticed she was wearing short sleeves. "Aren't you freezing?"  
  
She shrugged. "Nope. I prefer the cold. Hospitals plus winter equals happy Meg."  
  
Castiel nodded slowly. "You're strange."  
  
“Haven’t changed, have I? That’s not the first time you’ve called me that.” She flashed him a grin, then glanced at his bandages. "They tell you what you broke?"  
  
"One shattered elbow, one fractured forearm, a dislocated shoulder that now has several stitches in it, three broken ribs," Castiel ticked the list off his fingers. "A broken knee, and a fractured…something…in my leg. All on the left side where the car crashed into me."  
  
Meg cringed. "Fun."  
  
"Not really." He sighed. "My shoulder itches, do you think you could change the bandage?"  
  
"When was the last time you got it changed?" She asked, already opening a drawer to bring out some supplies.  
  
"A few hours ago."  
  
"Alright." She used small scissors to cut the bandage and began to unwrap it off his shoulder. "Impressive." She said, observing the long row of stitches.  
  
"Yes, a big chunk of glass tore through my trench coat and gave me that." He told her.  
  
"That old thing you used to wear all the time?" She jerked her head towards the coat draped on the visiting chair but was careful not to move her hands as she finished unwrapping the old bandage and opened some alcohol wipes.   
  
Castiel winced, partly from hurt at the trench coat comment and partly because the wipes stung as she dabbed his arm. "Yes." He muttered. "They had to cut it off me in the ambulance, but Dean managed to save it from the garbage."  
  
Meg glanced up to see his sad expression at the fate of his beloved trench coat and rolled her eyes. "So, is he your boyfriend, or…?"  
  
Castiel looked at her incredulously, utterly confused. "Boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, Dean?" She said. "I mean you guys have always been close, and it’s fine, but you know, you could've just said something when I was flirting with you."  
  
He still looked completely lost. "I'm sorry? I don't understand. Dean is not my boyfriend."  
  
"He's not?" Meg raised an eyebrow as she tossed the used wipes and bandages in the trash.  
  
"No," Castiel shook his head. "Just my best friend. He's actually still dating one of the girls we graduated with, Jo."  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Meg asked, but she didn't seemed surprised.

"Yes." He confirmed, then he looked at her more closely. “You already knew that, didn't you?”

“Of course I did. I didn't really think you’d have a boyfriend.”

“So why’d you ask?” He looked at her closely. "Are you...flirting with me again?"

“So do you have a girlfriend?" She continued, ignoring his words then scoffing at his expression. “It’s just a question, chill."

"No." He answered slowly. “I don’t.”  
  
She nodded, then leaned forward to wrap the gauze behind his shoulder and upper arm. As she did, he realized too late that he had a view of her cleavage.  
  
Castiel looked away quickly and blushed, staring intently at a spot on the ceiling.  
  
"What?" The nurse asked at his odd behavior, not sure what just happened.  
  
"Nothing." He replied hastily.  
  
Meg shrugged and finished wrapping his bandage quickly. "Alright, there you go."  
  
"Thanks." He said, eyes moving away from the ceiling. "When can I go home?"  
  
"Well, you seem to be recovering nicely. You should be able to go home pretty soon." Meg told him. “And when you do, it won’t be against the rules to flirt with you.”

She was so casual about it, and Castiel was speechless. Thankfully, he didn’t have to say anything, since right then her pager beeped and she sighed. "Gotta go. Bye."  
  
She headed towards the door, but Castiel stopped her.  
  
"Wait, will you...will you come back and talk to me?" She raised an eyebrow, and he continued, "I get lonely here. The Winchesters just left town for a few days and my parents are busy with work and…" His ramblings trailed off, and he looked at her expectantly. "I guess we could, you know...catch up."  
  
A wicked grin spread on her face. "Well, since you asked..."


End file.
